Starless Nights
by siriobiwan
Summary: This about the four clans: WindClan, EarthClan, WaterClan and FireClan. Each has a different story to tell. Each has a different cat destined for greatness. Follow these mighty warriors as they deal with love and hate, trust and betrayal. As StarClan watches silently from above, the cats begin to wonder why they travel under the starless nights.


AirClan has a soft, subtle scent. If one is not careful they could find themselves wandering over the borderline and into the heart of AirClan territory. They are small cats known for their agility and speed. Their subtle scent makes it easier to ambush unsuspecting cats, but their small stature makes it easier to be overpowered. They live in a big grassy area. A breeze always seems to be blowing through the plains. AirClan's camp is a dip in the ground. Preferring to sleep outside under the stars, these cats only have four dens: The medicine cat den, the nursery, the elder's den and the clan leader's den. However, save for the nursery and the medicine cat's den, the dens consist of bushes close together to block the wind. The nursery and the medicine cat's den are made by weaving heather together around the bushes to create a more secure and closed environment. Being out in the open seems to make the clan more vulnerable, however, it is impossible to sneak up AirClan due to all the open space. Their choice prey includes rabbits and field mice.

EarthClan has a strong, musky scent. These cats are said to be as strong and durable as earth itself. They are large cats known for their strong hindquarters and brute strength. Their strength and size proves to be a constant asset in battle, however they can be outmaneuvered as they are the least agile of all four clans. They live in a mountainous area with sparse trees or grass. Their body shape is well suited for this territory. EarthClan's camp is a cluster of caves found high in the mountainous area. There are several caves that connect through elaborate tunnel systems. Various escape routes are well hidden and only an EarthClan cat can efficiently maneuver the caves. The various exit and entry ways are impossible to always watch thus making the caverns seem easy to ambush, however, the tunnels are confusing and almost impossible to navigate and the high elevation discourages other clans. Their choice prey include snakes and hares.

WaterClan has a clean, intoxicating scent. Their swimming ability is second to none among the clans. These cats are known for their streamline bodies and powerful necks. Their strong neck muscles help deliver a nasty bite, but the WaterClan cat is better at maneuvering in the water than land. They live on an large island made by the river flowing out from EarthClan territory. It is a sandy area. However if you travel toward the center you will find the reeds getting thicker turning into straggly bushes that tug at the fur. WaterClan's camp is located at the end of the island where the two rivers join back together. It is well hidden in the reeds. The dens are made of tightly woven waterproof reeds that float in water. The area is susceptible to floods however it's location by the roughest and widest part of the rivers makes it hard to ambush. WaterClan kits are taught to swim very early in life to help prevent loss of life due to drowning. Their choice prey includes fish and water vole.

FireClan has sharp, smoky scent. They are known as passionate lovers and have more cats that are not pure-blooded warriors than any other clan. These cats are known for their sharp claws and powerful shoulders. In battle the other clans have to watch out for their razor-sharp claws, however, they are not particularly strong or agile. They live in a heavy forested area with large trees and thick foliage. Their sharp claws and powerful shoulders help the cats climb the trees found on their territory. In addition due to the thick bushes and barbs FireClan cats are masters are navigating through foliage. FireClan's camp is located in a particularly dense part of the forest. It is protected by thorns and dense trees and bushes. Their nests are thickly woven sticks. It is difficult to travel in and out of the camp without getting stuck by a thorn, but the thorns make it undesirable to try to invade. Their choice prey includes squirrel and birds.

StarClan watches the four clans from the skies. They consist of the ancestor's of the four clans and are often looked upon for wisdom and advice. They use the clan leaders and medicine cats as middlemen. They bestow upon the leaders nine lives. They are often reached using Moonfall. It is an underground waterfall found outside all four territories in the mountains. The ice-cold water travels from the top of the mountain and seeps through cracks to eventually falls almost soundlessly into a pool. The water will eventually make its way to be part of the river that flows through EarthClan territory and makes the island that WaterClan resides on. During nights with strong moonlight the water will reflect the moonlight and light up the cavern walls. Medicine cats will travel to Moonfall at every half-moon to share tongues with StarClan.


End file.
